Lost And Insecure, You Found Me
by pleasesaycaroline
Summary: Klaroline: Klaus Mikaelson comes back home from England and receives a blow in the form of a certain blonde cheerleader. AU.


**...**

**a/n - **Some day I might start writing the stories I'm supposed to...

* * *

"To Klaus!" The boys cheered and clinked their glasses together before downing their shots. Klaus laughed hoarsely as he tried to swallow while everyone began patting him on the back.

"Welcome back, man." Tyler swung an arm around Klaus' neck.

"'Bout time, too." Damon snorted and gestured toward the group. "You left me alone with these idiots."

"Ha! Says Mr. Saltzman's new bestest buddy. What is it that you do for extra credit again, Damon?" Damon took Tyler in a headlock and began rubbing his fist in his hair. The other boys cheered him on as Tyler struggled.

"Guys come on, it's Klaus' night. We just got him back." Stefan tried to pull Damon off of Tyler.

"Not at all, mate. I left England purely to come to this sleazy bar and watch Damon get friendly with other men."

"Ay! Watch yourself, Mikaelson. That new accent does nothing to protect your face!" Damon released Tyler to extend his pointer finger at Klaus warningly. Tyler kicked him in the shin and Damon tackled the boy to the floor. Before they could begin throwing punches a pair of long legs blocked their vision.

"Now, now, boys." Their eyes followed the long legs up to the face of the female Mikaelson. "Manners are everything to a lady nowadays." The duo scurried to stand up, falling over each other. Stefan stepped over them to greet the newcomer.

"Rebekah! How have you been?" He kissed her on the cheek, placing a hand around her shoulders and she grinned wolfishly at him.

"Oh, you know. Too blessed to be stressed, dearie." Rebekah poked his nose and strut off toward a group of girls.

"Alright, how about we make this evening a little more fun?" Tyler said as he watched Rebekah's hips as she glided away.

"What do you suggest, Lockwood?" Klaus twirled his glass around his finger.

"A little competition." Tyler smirked. "Whoever can get the most attractive girl by midnight wins."

"I like it." Damon nodded. "But you said fun, Little Boy Lockwood. So how about you have to get into _their_ bed or you're disqualified." The group snickered and cheered.

"And you have to sneak out first chance you get and..." Tyler hummed in thought. "...and you have to pretend you've never seen them before at school on Monday."

"Weyhey!" Damon patted Tyler on the back. "What do you say, Mikaelson?" They all looked at Klaus expectantly. Stefan shook his head at him but Klaus nodded and the group erupted into cheers.

"Alright, alright." Klaus put his hands in the air. "But it's already half past ten so we best begin now."

**.**

**;)**

**.**

An hour later, Klaus had finally found the most beautiful woman in the room. Or he thought so, anyway. What he found most hypnotising about her was how she flirted purely with her eyes. He had gotten her drunk and they had danced for about ten minutes before she spoke up.

"So what did I do to earn the pleasure of your company, Mr. Mikaelson?" She mocked him and he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, love. Do we know each other?" He asked her while twirling her around to face him.

"You don't recognise me." She clicked her tongue. "Caroline Forbes."

Klaus raised his eyebrows in disbelief and let out a surprised laugh. "Little Caroline Forbes that was in love with me?"

"I was not!" She shrieked and turned to hide her blush. "It was a teeny, tiny crush."

"You were infatuated." He chuckled fondly. "You used to steal strands of my hair off of my hairbrush."

"You knew about that?" Her eyes widened and he turned her to press her back into his.

"You weren't exactly discrete, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear. "But you know, I always found your 'teeny, tiny crush' adorable." Caroline shivered but continued swaying her hips with his. She bit her lip and slithered her hand along his neck and into his hair. She turned her head and peaked up at him through her eyelashes. They both slowly leant in but just as their lips were about to brush Klaus pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong time, wrong place." He muttered, looking at the clock. "Maybe you should go home."

"What? It's not even twelve yet!" She shook her head at him, pulling away from his grip.

"I really think you should go home now, Caroline." She glared at him.

"I can't." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tyler's my ride and he's disappeared, so."

Klaus sighed and grabbed her hand. "I'll take you." He continued to drag her toward his car, ignoring her protests and insults.

**.**

**;)**

**.**

"You didn't have to walk me to my room." She muttered angrily and glared at him as he flopped onto her bed.

"Just making sure you don't escape out the window." He smirked.

"Why?" She shook her head. "It's The Grill what's the worst that could happen?"

"Trust me, sweetheart." He said softly. "I'm doing you a favour."

Caroline opened her mouth then closed it and smirked. She eyed him for a few seconds then pounced on top of him. He let out a grunt of surprise and she pinned him down. "Or are you doing _you_ a favour?" She hummed, nibbling on his earlobe.

He flipped them over and she giggled. "If I remember correctly, sweetheart. You're only seventeen now."

"Almost eighteen." She leaned forward to kiss him but he pushed her back down.

"Listen Car- Jesus!" She giggled again and he yanked her hand out of his pants. "Watch it, love."

"Why? Loosing control, Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline teased, thrusting her hips upward to meet his. Klaus closed his eyes, grit his teeth and took a deep breath.

"You should have 'vixen' tattooed to your forehead." He commented idly. "Give us a little warning."

"Maybe I do, just not on my forehead." She rubbed her nose along his jaw. "Want to find out, Nikky?"

"Caroline." He warned.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and cooed in his ear. "Nobody has to know." Searching his eyes one last time, she leant forward and smashed her lips to his. This time, he didn't protest.

**.**

**;)**

**.**

Caroline's back hit the steering wheel as Klaus' hands explored her cheerleading outfit. Their tongues played and Caroline moaned into his mouth as he moved a hand to kneed her breast.

"We have to let go now." He muttered against her mouth. She whimpered dramatically and buried her head in his neck. He rolled his eyes but fondly glanced down at her. "You're going to be late for practice."

She pulled away from his neck. "No need to ruin my fun just because you're cranky about that stupid dare thing."

"Well, I did brake all the rules, sweetheart."

"Just say you didn't. It's not like they're going to use a lie detector on you. Or, you know." She gripped his belt buckle in her hand. "You could make it the truth."

"Seventeen." He reminded her, pushing her hand away.

"Nineteen." She mocked and he gave her a look. "Come on, you hang out with Stefan and Tyler _and_ Damon, who has the body of a thirty year old and the brains of a two year old."

"I'd just prefer if our..little indiscretion stayed between us."

She rolled her eyes. "So I gave you a handjob-"

"Caroline, don't be crass." He shook his head.

"-and you loved it. Nobody's going to hang you for it."

"Except your mother." He sighed and added, "the Sheriff."

"Yeah, except her." Caroline giggled. "God, imagine if she found out. We'd be so screwed."

**.**

**;)**

**.**

"CAROLINE AMELIA FORBES!"

"That's...not my second name." Caroline frowned as her mother threw her bedroom door open.

"ARE YOU HAVING UNPROTECTED SEX UNDER MY ROOF?!"

Caroline gaped at her mother then her eyes widened as they traveled to the stain on the blanket (that had previously been spread across her bed) she had thrown out. To put it in Disney terms, Sugar Honey Ice Tea.

It did not help that she had arranged to meet with Klaus, especially when he decided now was the time to climb through the window. Double Sugar Honey Ice Tea.

**.**

**;)**

**.**

Mrs Pierce handed the clean blanket over to the Sheriff.

"I couldn't help but notice." She giggled. "That you've been having some fun, Liz."

"Actually, wrong Forbes." Liz muttered, shaking her head.

"No?" Mrs Pierce threw her head back and laughed. "I suppose they all have to grow up some time."

"Yes, well. Just keep it between us, okay?"

"Cross my heart, Liz." Mrs Pierce nodded, leaning further over the counter. "But tell us, who's the unlucky lad facing your wrath?"

Liz bit her lip and leaned closer. "Niklaus Mikaelson."

Mrs Pierce gaped and both woman burst into laughter. "Jesus Liz, she's got better taste than you!" The launderette owner winked.

Behind the curtain, Katherine smirked as her fingers began typing madly on the keyboard. And to think, she thought working in her mother's shop would be boring.

**.**

**;)**

**.**


End file.
